


In the Heat of the Moment.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany is 18+, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, everyone is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Drogo and Daenerys share an intimate moment, things get heated.
Relationships: Doreah/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	In the Heat of the Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, here's my 2nd Smutness offering. (Spoiler for show and book to a lesser degree)
> 
> Also this is a mix of book & show but mainly show, Dany is 18+ years old like the show but has purple eyes like the book, also Drogo and Dany's first time was more like the books as Dany claimed to be willing but is 18 in my version (like the show).
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Daenerys was sick of being attended to, at first it was a boon, but as time wore on it became increasingly unsettling, she muttered to herself as they crowded around her pandering and pampering her, Doreah was combing through Dany's silver locks when her deft fingers brushed her pale cheek causing the silver haired woman to shiver.

Dany remembered all their times together, she was a doe eyed girl when she had married the Khal but now she was a woman and it was in partial thanks to the skilled fingers and tongue of Doreah but something had plagued her mind so she had to speak it.

"Doreah, do you find me attractive I'm scared that perhaps you are not as willing as I like to believe?" Dany had been thinking it over the past night, Drogo still allowed her even as his wife to lay with Doreah, but she didn't remember her dark haired handmaiden really asking for her.

She took both of Dany's cheeks in her hands and stared deep into her bright eyes, brown meeting purple, the dark haired seductress leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips making Dany sigh but then she squeaked as her attendant sucked and nipped at her lower lip.

"I don't do anything that I don't want to do Khaleesi." She grinned wide and Dany let out a sigh of relief, she'd felt much the same when she first met Drogo, she didn't think she wanted him at first but as of late her desire for him had climbed to new heights. 

It was close in the tent, the humidity and all the activity was stoking the fire in Dany's heart, she wanted...something as she awaited her Khal, "Doreah, I feel a heat within me." Dany looked up at Doreah under her lashes, realization washed over her handmaidens beautiful features. 

"Ah, you needn't ask Khaleesi, just a look would have sufficed." Dany let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding her nerves abated.

Doreah teased and toyed with her, a hand on her pale thigh here, a kiss on the neck there, Dany really shook when she felt those talented digits ran over her bosom slowly squeezing with her left hand and pinching the pert bud of the other with her right. 

Dany felt pleasure build within her as the flames of her ardor were stoked, Dany tentatively reached out for her beautiful friends hand and guided it up her own thigh, "Oh Khaleesi is this what you want?" 

Suddenly Doreah stopped, both of them felt a presence looming over them. They both looked towards the tents entrance as they watched the Khal walk through, the sheer size of him always managed to evoke a little trepidation but also a lot of excitement.

But now Dany was a little afraid, Drogo knew that Doreah was her teacher, someone who would school her in the arts of carnal pleasure but he'd never seen them touch each other before, Dany wasn't sure if he'd be mad.

"Con-tinue." His rough voice growled his pronunciation was still off but he was trying and Dany had to smile at that, Drogo sat cross-legged in front of Dany and Doreah as the Khaleesi nodded shyly to her voluptuous companion.

The dark haired woman's hand slowly ran up her queen's thigh leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, those pretty fingers she could feel slowly slip under her dress, Dany felt a wave of anticipation as she awaited their arrival, she bit her lip looking between Doreah and her husband, eyes locking first on her female lover, the doting lust in her eyes causing Dany to flush, then she caught her husbands, his green eyes blown black with desire, intent on Dany's contorting features and then down down down to her womanhood as Doreah shifted Dany's dress up completely leaving her bare to the warm air.

Fingers finally ghost over her slit, up and down, until Dany whined and her lover laughed, Drogo said something in his own language a deep growl and she quivered as she felt pleasure coursing through her veins, fire in her blood.

Then they slipped in, two fingers slowly dipping into her slick hole, massaging insider of her, heat was pooling deep within her, feeling herself getting wetter Dany bit her lip to the point of breaking the skin as her world was starting to burst in colors, her climax was imminent, metallic taste of blood coalescing in her mouth as he eyes rolled back, Doreah rubbing her clit fast.

"Stop." Dany whined as Drogo motioned for the handmaiden to leave, Dany knew her husband wanted to be the one to make her scream with pleasure.

Dany kissed Doreah as she made to leave, Drogo got up finally reaching his wife, he leaned down and scooped her up in his arms, she felt like a doll as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck, she used to be scared but now she felt protected, their rocky start yielded to a steady marriage.  
The hulking man laid her down on their bed, her silver haired fanned out behind her as he looked down with adoring but fire filled eyes, she was drawn to that fire but she was the blood of the dragon after all.

The great warrior was on his side gazing at her as he ran a large calloused hand up the bare flesh of her thigh, squeezing as her reached the crook of her thigh, he looked imploringly into her eyes as if to ask for her consent she nodded, it was the one thing she was proud of teaching him, consent.

She reached a delicate hand out to his manly jaw lightly running her fingers up to his cheek and down to the juncture of his throat, Drogo reached down with his other hand whilst leaning his weight on his right elbow, and took the back of her head in his large hand urging her to kiss.

When their lips met it was as if only the two of them existed, his lips tasted hers with fervor, he bit at her lower lip and she opened for him, her heart swelled as his tongue explored hers, tongues dancing together.

A hand rested on her hip, he moved it around to her ass and squeezed, Dany giggled into their kiss, pleasure coursing through her veins again, thrumming throughout her body as that hand was suddenly shoving itself up her dress, she gasped as he reached her most sensitive part, a hand cupping it.

Dany let out a breathy moan, she bit her lip as he rubbed her folds a big thick finger toying with her bud, she pulled the front of her dress down of her own volition exposing her pert breasts, suddenly shy at her wanton behavior she lifted herself half up as her hair shielding her nudity.

A big hand cupped her chin lifting her up to look into the Khal's gorgeous face, she saw an upward curl in his lip and she kissed him, letting her hair fall back behind her, as she felt a hand rub her pussy and another shifting itself to her breast, he rubbed her nipple and she mewled like a cat in heat.

Running her hand over his braid and over his forehead she felt a burst of confidence as she pushed at his huge shoulder, he quirked up an eyebrow quizzically as she didn't slot herself over him like usual instead he watched as she leaned over his hips, releasing him from his clothes her eyes wide as an owls as she watched his huge hard member spring out perilously close to her face.

She steeled herself as she kitten licked the tip of it, it was so huge and angry looking, she now enjoyed the salty heady taste of it, she savored it as she held his hips down - a request for him to lay still more than anything, she knew she didn't have the physical strength over him, Dany looked up and locked eyes with her lover, his were glazed as she slowly took the bulbous tip into her mouth.

It was already slick with his precum as her lips stretched wide around it, a hand landed in her hair he pushed her head down, making her gag, he smiled apologetically but Dany couldn't blame him for his overenthusiasm, bobbing her head up and down in a steady rhythm, she felt coarse hair tickle her nose as she swallowed past him, she pulled back again with hallowed cheeks sucking with fervor.

Drogo stroked her hair as he held her bobbing head and suddenly she was pulled off with a pop, she wiped at her lips savoring the taste of her lover, the heat in the tent only enthused her even more as he pulled her by the hips over his tip, Dany's heart pounded and her core fluttered, she put her hands around Drogo's neck as he held her over his cock both of them in a sitting position. 

They gazed into each others eyes as he guided his tip towards her soaking cunt, the Khaleesi was filled with anticipation as heat was pooling inside her again, she lowered herself, slowly impaling herself on his cock, the tip was hardest to get in, it was big and wide but it eventually pushed past her reddened pussy lips.

Even the tip filled her up halfway, she held onto Drogo's shoulders to steady herself, they were covered in a sheen of perspiration and her hands almost slipped but Drogo quickly put his hands around her waist to keep her upright as he shifted upwards slowly sheathing himself within her hot tight channel, his groan drown out her little whimper.

The stretch burned every time but now the silver haired woman found it delectable, the huge man cupped one of her breasts, his hot breath in her ear causing her to tremble, she ran her hands down his broad back feeling it tense, she could feel every vein and ridge of his cock as it made her cunt its own.

They set up a slow pace at first, similar to how she first taught him how to be patient but hers was wearing thin though as they rocked together, his dick barely pulling out of her wet hole, he pushed further in and she felt an agreeable fullness.

"I need you so much, my sun and stars." Daenerys gazed deep into Drogo's eyes, her heart was filled with a tender love, "I am here, moon of my life. You are mine." 

"And I am yours." Her smile was wide and her eyes were glazed with unshed tears of joy as she kissed him, they moved together gently as the pleasure built up Dany started to ride his cock in earnest, watching as it slide in and out of her heat, slick sounds reverberating, she moaned with each sharp thrust of her husbands hips, as his massive cock massaged something deep inside her making her gasp.

Her tits bounced with the fast pace they set, she cried out again and again, she thrust a hand down to her cunt and rubbed at her clit, the pressure building up inside her was immense, the Khal grunted as he thrust himself up into as she pushed herself down chasing the pleasure. 

Her core was blooming with desire, heat pooling as she raked her nails down Drogo's tan back causing him to growl and flip them over, so that he was bent over her, like they used to do it, "Is this...good?" He struggled with his words but Dany knew what he was asking, "Yes my love, we can do it this way, give me everything you have." 

Drogo grabbed her hips and started pounding her, she'd grown to like it now that she realized he really did love her and so allowed him on occasion to take her in the way that was natural to the Dothraki, she could take it now and would for him.

"Yes, yes, yes, my love." She cried out as he bent over her, her heart was hammering in her chest as Drogo pistoned in and out at a grueling pace, his grip on her hips like a vice, he pushed her legs further apart with his and fucked into her, she was overwhelmed as she felt his hand dip down to where they were joined, a big rough finger touched her clit and she squeaked in surprise, he'd never done that for her before.

"More, please my love." She was barely coherent, her voice coming out in a whisper as his slicked up cock slide further up her, he hit her sacred spot again as he rubbed her clit and she wiggled her hips and pushed back desperately onto his cock, feeling his member stretch her inner walls completely, no man could or would ever fill her up like her love. 

"Mine." He growled out as he took her hard, his dick pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in further than before but at such a great pace then Dany almost felt faint, but she loved every second of it.

The heat pooled and Dany's world exploded into color as she desperate fucked herself faster onto her husbands cock, the fire had been stoked and now the flame was out of even her control as she cried out, back arching, toes curling as her pleasure erupted, "Drogo." She cried, Drogo's hips stuttered, he gave one last thrust as he felt his wife's cunt clench around him milking him, his cock twitched and spurted his cum deep into his wife's pussy, filling her satisfied body with his warmth and hopefully her womb with his seed.

They lay together in bliss, smiling at each other, they knew that their love was for eternity and their child would be the stallion who mounts the world, they'd conquer it all but more importantly, he or she would be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a bit of a newbie writer, so I'll thank you for reading :) Stay safe and strong for Smutness. 
> 
> Also was listening to Barry White whilst writing this.


End file.
